fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo
Leo links here, for the Fire Emblem Gaiden character, see here. Leo (レオン Reon, Leon in the Japanese version) is a main and playable character of the Conquest and Revelation routes in Fire Emblem Fates. He is the second youngest child of the Nohr royal family. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese version and by Max Mittelman in the English version. Profile Leo is the third eldest child in the Nohrian royal family and the son of Garon and a concubine. He eventually received another elder sibling when the Avatar was adopted into the family. He has the services of Niles and Odin. If he achieves S-Support, he will have a son named Forrest. Prologue Leo first appears while watching Xander and the Avatar spar with each other. After the Avatar bests Xander in combat, he is teased by his siblings for wearing his collar inside-out, much to his embarrassment. He later accompanies the Avatar back to Castle Krakenburg with his siblings. When Garon releases Hoshidan prisoners to fight the Avatar and are defeated, he orders them to execute the Hoshidans. The Avatar refuses, stating that they are already defeated and do not need to be harmed any further. Garon becomes angry and orders Xander to kill them, but the Avatar refuses and fights him. To diffuse the situation, Leo steps in and "kills" the remaining prisoners to satisfy Garon. It is shown after Garon leaves that Leo used a rather weak spell in his tome to knock them out. Birthright If the player sides with Hoshido, Leo and his siblings will fight the Avatar and the Hoshidan forces. After Zola attempts to flee from his defeat, Leo apprehends Zola and prepares to execute him. The Avatar persuades Leo not to kill him, so he decides to exile Zola instead. Later on he appears intervening after the Avatar convinces Camilla that Garon is evil due to previous events. He believes that they are trying to brainwash her and prepares to attack the Avatar when a general attacks him. Surprised by the assault, the remaining rebels of Cheve arrive. He flees with Hans after realizing that they cannot hold the rebels off due to Camilla's injuries. In Chapter 18, Leo appears again after summoning a group of Faceless at the Woods of the Forlorn, he attacks the Avatar and the Hoshidan army, renouncing his familial love for his former sibling. After he is defeated at the end of the chapter, the Avatar questions if Leo really meant that he never loved the Avatar. Leo goads the Avatar telling them to kill him, but the Avatar returns the suggestion and Leo cannot bring himself to kill his adopted older sibling. Leo admits that his supposed hatred was not true, but he did harbor jealousy because Xander viewed the Avatar so highly and Camila doted on them more than on him. The Avatar asks Leo to join the Hoshidan army, but Leo declines, not wanting to fight his family. He instead gives the Avatar a warp tome to take them to Notre Sagesse, an area that caused Xander's power to increase exponentially. He leaves shortly after, hoping to see the Avatar sometime in the future. Later on, inside Castle Krakenburg during Chapter 25, Leo makes an appearance after the battle. He is disgusted by Iago's attempts to beg for mercy and claims that he will taint the kingdom with his presence. Leo then executes Iago with a spell in his tome. Leo tells the Avatar that after much soul searching, he believes that they are the true justice in the world. However, Leo sticks to his title as a Nohrian Prince, refusing to join the Hoshidan army, but will not stand in the Avatar's way either. Leo is surprised to see Elise with them and asks her to wait at the secret tunnel, but she tells him that she is going with the Avatar. Knowing that they will not change their minds, he warns them about Xander's new strength. Leo stays behind while the Hoshidans push further into the castle. After hearing his two retainers laughing behind some pillars, he tells them that a big battle is about to occur and will change the future of their kingdom, before wishing the Avatar luck. Neither him or Camilla have scripted deaths and they will be alive at the end, as they will appear at the end of the Birthright route after Garon's defeat and Azura's death. After the war, Leo becomes the new ruler of Nohr. Although Camilla is older then Leo and would be the one to inherit Nohr, she decides to abdicate the throne to him after deciding that he would be better suited to the task then her. Conquest If the player sides with Nohr, Leo will join the Avatar's army in Chapter 14. Revelation In Chapter 10, the Avatar first encounters Leo as the Avatar's army searches for Izana. After executing Zola for cowardice after the latter attempts to take Sakura hostage, the Avatar attempts to appeal to him in an attempt to have them join their army. This is unsuccessful, but Leo allows them to proceed to Izana's cell. However, he later reconsidered his earlier dismissals of the Avatar's claims that Garon was being manipulated as their father grows increasingly unhinged. He, Xander, and their retainers join the Avatar during Chapter 17. Personality Unlike his older brother Xander, Leo excels at magic and wields the tome Brynhildr. He is also a genius and can flawlessly handle any situation. As a result, he would rather read books and study rather than take walks outside, as his Paradise Scramble dialogue shows that he has no actual interest in going to the Southern Islands. He craves attention from his older brother and sister. He assumes that he does not get enough attention because he is too capable. Also, he assumes that Avatar lacks "talents," so the Avatar gets more attention from Xander and Camilla. Therefore, he blames the Avatar for monopolizing their attention. Still, he cares deeply about the Avatar, so he does not wish to make the Avatar sad. In addition, he is rather caring of his retainers, even though they may act odd at times. This is shown when he constantly reminds Odin to stop roleplaying constantly. and during Beach Brawl, if he goes off to the Southern Isles, he asks them to take care of themselves and not do anything weird while he is gone. He likes tomatoes the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is June 30th. In-Game Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= |-|Conquest Chapter 14/Revelation Chapter 17= As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - Reaching for the Light |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Birthright Chapter 18 - Prince Leo of Nohr |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= * Does not move on Normal Revelation Chapter 6 - Sinking Inbetween |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |60% |45% |65% |40% |50% |50% |45% |50% |} * Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their joining class Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Effie *Azura *Nyx *Selena *Beruka *Peri *Mozu *Charlotte *Felicia *Sakura (Revelation only) *Hinoka (Revelation only) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Xander *Camilla *Elise *Odin *Niles *Takumi (Revelation only) *Forrest *Shigure (If Leo is his father) *Kana (if Leo is his father) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Enemy Leo Chapter 6 (Birthright) Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar *'Leo': "What are you doing, Brother/Sister? There's still time to change your mind. I'll even smooth things over with Father. Please, come back to us. *'Avatar': "I'm so sorry, Leo. But I can't go back. Father is dead to me." *'Leo': "Do you even hear what you're saying? This is madness! I suppose I'll just have to knock some sense into you. Know that I take no joy in this..." Defeated Birthright Chapter 18 Vs. Avatar *'Leo': Ah, so you made it all the way here. I suppose that means I'll have to kill you with my own hands. *'Avatar': Leo, be honest. Did you really mean what you said earlier? Have you...have you really always hated me? Because...I've always loved you. *'Leo': There's no point in answering that. It's all over now. *'Avatar': Leo... Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds * "I can't thank you enough for making this a comfortable place to live." (idle) * "Oh, hello, Avatar. If you don't need something, I'll get back to my book now." (idle) * "I hate cleaning up after others, but I can't just leave this here..." (item) * "Leave everything to me. I can feel my magic energy pulsing through my veins." (surge) * "Mostly I study. Sometimes a game of chess is a nice change of pace, though." (hobby conversation, response) Armory Staff Shop Private Quarters Smithy Lottery Shop "Come to try your luck? You might leave with a nice prize!" ''(When entering) Arena Prison Accessory Shop Mess Hall Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Level Up *"The inevitable result." (6+ stats up) Class Change Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Stay on your toes." Dual Strike Dual Guard Critical/Skill * "I will erase you!" * "Nothing but cinders." * "You can't hide from me!" Defeated Enemy * "Pathetic!" * "Excellent." * "That was nothing" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Defeated by Enemy * "Defeated...by an inferior..." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Leo - Sorcerous Prince : Leo was invaluable during Nohr's era of change. He took the brunt of the people's ill will by helping spread Xander's bold policies. Later generations revered him for his contributions and sacrifices. Etymology Leo and Leon are names of Greek origin (λέων (leōn)), meaning "Leo," and are the bases for the English word for lion itself. The oldest attested historical figure to bear this name was Leon of Sparta, a 5th-century BC king of Sparta, while in Greek mythology Leon was a Giant killed by Heracles. Trivia *Leo shares his English voice actor, Max Mittelman, with his son, Forrest, and Kaden. *Leo is the only one of the Nohrian Siblings to not have the Wyvern Rider class in his class set without having to marry someone who does. *Leo's artwork depicts him with Brynhildr. *Leo is the only Nohrian sibling to have a higher level than his older sibling. *Leo placed most popular male in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **He placed 2nd in the character popularity poll and came 3rd in the spouse poll, both issued by Famitsu. **He also appeared in 2nd place in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. *Leo has a unique in game model in Chapter 1 that shows him briefly wearing his robe inside out with the interior, purple side, and a tag, exposed. This is due to him dressing up in a hurry. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters